Leafy Lobskitter
Is an enemy in Pikmin: New World and the boss of the Beastly Burrow. It is also the very first boss in the game. Ironically, it is actually a part of the harmless skitterling family and relative of the skitter leaf. This creature, however, is not a simple mimicker and actively hunts for its prey. It is the biggest member of the skitterling family and is just as big as the Emperor Bulblax from Pikmin. It has a large leaf spread out over the surface of its back. and it has small ridges on its flanks. The leaf is brown and it has two, giant blue compound eyes on its head. Its mouth is a long proboscis with a pair of mandibles at the end. It also has a pair of large pincers and ten, crustacean-like legs. It also has a massive, dark red body. It first appears as a large leaf laying on the ground of the large, circular cavern. As soon as the player approaches it, its large head pops out from under its leaf and its proboscis stretches forth to snatch up any pikmin in the way of its attack. This attack can get up to six pikmin but it only does it once. It will then jump up and begin raging about the room. It moves very quickly and in short bursts. It attacks much like the Mandibugs from Super Mario Galaxy. It will lunge forward with its mouth open to engulf any pikmin that are in its way. After the brief lunge, it will stop and then spin around continuously. If any of the captains or pikmin come close to it during this time it will lunge in the direction it was facing and then start the same cycle over again. If any unfortunate pikmin are in its way itwill swipe its two pincers at them, burying them and killing them instantly. If it hits a wall it will knock its head against it, stunning it temporarily. This is good because normally the player doesn't have purple pikmin with them on their first battle. Upon death its body will explode, leaving its leaf and the Anti-Plant Juice behind. Strategy When it begins to charge, toss pikmin rapidly at its face. This will cause it to fall down and become immobile for a short period of time.﻿ Another strategy is to have it crash into a wall and get stunned. when it is stunned or rendered immobile in any way, its defense goes all of the way down to zero. Its health still depletes pretty slowly though due to its large amount of health. Its back normally has high defense though, so it is wisest to throw at its face. Olimar's Notes Megaarbicans hommaromimica Family: Skitterlings " Extensive research on the commonly seen skitterling family had shown that their weak digestive system and partially-atrophic mandibles meant that the species were incapable of showing any predatory behaviours. The discovery of this creature was a great surprise to naturalists of all kinds, not only due to its massive gut and slicing jaws and pincers, but due to the fact that it actually actively hunts for its prey. It still uses its leaf for camouflage, but mainly so that it can surprise its victims and then use its long mouth to lash out at them. If thje first attempt at attacking fails, it will resort to using its heavy claws to smash its prey flat into the ground with its powerful swipes. These swipes are powerful enough so that it can actually submerge its prey in dirt in a single blow, instantly suffocating it." Louie's Notes " Chuck the leaf and crack off its exceptionally tough exoskeleton. Cut its body into medium-sized bricks of meat and then pour on some thai along with ground mint leaves and lemon juice. Cook at a low temperature to ensure absolute moistness and then serve. Diners can eat each piece individually simply by stabbing them with a fork and enjoying the fantastic tastes mixing in their mouths." Sagittarius's Notes " Contrary to popular belief, large predators such as this one can be domesticated and trained to obey their owners. Though this species is a vicious predator, it is also playful, bold, inquisitive and intelligent. It also has highly complex feelings and often becomes depressed or nervous if left alone for too long. This is an unexpected behaviour from this particular sprcies as it hunts completely alone and has no social bond at all with others of the same species. However, specimens cannot simply be captured straight from the wild, as they will still be aggressive and hostile towards others if not vigorously trained at a special obediance school that all of them must attend to." Libra's Notes " Who says that brown can't be accepted into the fashion world? This creatures leaf can be folded into an amazing frilly ballroom dress. It is absolutely elegant and beautiful, but light to wear as well. This makes it so that the wearer can jump and twirl with ease and dance with agility and skill that would be nearly impossible with any normal dress on." Category:Pikmin: New World Category:Skitterlings Category:Bosses Category:Enemies